


strong enough

by orphan_account



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul tests Hankyung. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strong enough

Hankyung bolts upright at Heechul’s first scream, falls out of bed at the second, and by the time Heechul’s started on the third, he’s kicked the sheets away and skidded into the other room, panting. Heechul’s standing facing the door, tapping his foot and looking irritated. At Hankyung’s entrance he clicks the stopwatch in his hand and glares. Donghae leans around him and flashes Hankyung two thumbs up and a grin.

“It took you thirty seconds to get here,” Heechul says dangerously, and Hankyung gapes at him through sleep heavy eyes and from beneath his cowlicks.

“It’s _two thirty in the morning_ ,” he replies, tone verging on hysteric, “we have to be up in three hours. _What is wrong with you_?” Heechul sniffs at him.

“Thirty seconds,” he scoffs in disgust, and Donghae nods somberly behind him, hiding a smile.

“You’ll have to do better than that, hyung,” he says, and Hankyung narrows his eyes.

“You,” he says, reaching out and yanking Heechul closer by the sleeve, not so gently, “you are coming with me. You,” he adds, pointing at Donghae, “I’ll deal with you tomorrow.” Donghae grins at him, unapologetic.

“Unhand me,” Heechul shrieks in his best impersonation of a character on television.

“Shut up,” Hankyung says, and slides their hands together as they walk back to their bed.


End file.
